


Счастливый конец

by TenderRain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Считается, колодец не простой. Волшебный. Есть даже легенда. Говорят, его воды питает подземное озеро, и вода из него творит прямо чудеса. По легенде, тот, кто испил колодезной воды, обретет то, что когда-то утратил (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастливый конец

Эмма Свон никогда не верила в чудеса. Не любила сказки, потому что в них всегда был счастливый конец, который, как считала Эмма, она лишена возможности обрести. А еще все это казалось ей слишком пафосным, приторно-сладким. Такое больше подходило для маленьких девочек в розовых очках, в мечтах которых преобладали радужные пони. Но не для нее, вкусившей много жизненных невзгод едва ли не с самого рождения.

Так она считала двадцать восемь лет. Ровно до того момента, пока не обнаружила на пороге своей квартиры маленького мальчика, перевернувшего всю ее жизнь и привычный уклад вверх тормашками. 

* * *

Глядя на своих родителей, она ловила себя на мысли, что теперь в ее жизни стало до безобразия много патоки. 

Слишком счастливыми они выглядели. Чересчур беззаботными. Порой уделяли ей излишне много внимания, забыв, что она не тот беспомощный маленький комочек, с которым им пришлось расстаться, а взрослый человек, вполне способный позаботиться о себе.

– У каждого есть свой счастливый конец, – постоянно твердил ей Генри, тыкая пальцем в книгу сказок. – И у тебя он обязательно наступит.

Эмма лишь слабо улыбалась, удивляясь вечно оптимистично настроенному сыну. Эту черту он унаследовал уж явно не от нее.

На каком-то моменте Свон подловила себя на мысли, что немного завидует. Завидует своим, вновь обретших друг друга, безмерно счастливым родителям. Даже Лерой в какой-то степени обрел свой счастливый конец.

И Эмма чувствовала себя лишней в этом городе. Не принадлежащей ему. И уж тем более сказочному миру, в который так стремились вернуться Чарминги.

* * *

Ноги сами занесли ее в лес на окраине Сторибрука. Свон и не заметила, как оказалась возле Колодца желаний. 

– Считается, колодец не простой. Волшебный. Есть даже легенда. Говорят, его воды питает подземное озеро, и вода из него творит прямо чудеса. По легенде, тот, кто испил колодезной воды, обретет то, что когда-то утратил.

Слова Августа непроизвольно всплыли в памяти. 

Много ли она потеряет, если просто попытается? Время неверия прошло.

Лебедка скрипит, поднимая ведро с колодезной водой наверх. Вода, казавшаяся в первый раз самой обычной, теперь с каким-то чуть сладковатым привкусом. На миг Эмма прикрывает глаза и допивает кружку. 

Она не ждет, что все изменится в тот же момент. Но все же немного напрягается, пытаясь понять – изменилось ли хоть что-нибудь. 

Домой Свон идет в уже более приподнятом настроении. 

* * *

Ночь слишком душная. Даже открытые нараспашку окна и откинутое в сторону одеяло не спасают.

Не в силах больше находиться в этой комнате с давящими на нее стенами, Эмма соскакивает и, надев первое, что попалось под руку, уходит, понимая, что вернуться уже не сможет. Потому что это не ее дом. И никогда не сможет им стать по-настоящему.

Свон замирает на пороге белого особняка, потеряв в последний момент всю свою решительность. Всего лишь нужно поднять руку и постучать. Но женщину гложут сомнения.

Ей помогает сама хозяйка дома, резко распахивая дверь. Неприступная. Холоднее самого айсберга. Не питающая к Свон никаких чувств, кроме ненависти. А после падения проклятья и вовсе не замечающая ее. Но так кажется лишь на первый взгляд. Эмма видит куда глубже, чем обычный человек. Дар, который она не просила. И который помогает ей увидеть за маской нечто большее, чем показывает сама Реджина Миллс. 

Бывший мэр устремляет на нежданную визитершу холодный взгляд. В карих глазах лишь на секунду мелькает недоумение, а затем взор вновь затягивается поволокой ледяной отчужденности. 

– Что ты хочешь, Свон? – почти шипит Миллс, бросая взгляд на второй этаж, где спит Генри – теперь уже редкий гость в ее доме. И Миллс старается провести с сыном каждое мгновение, которое как подарок для нее. 

– Свой счастливый конец, – на одном дыхании произносит Эмма и, не давая Миллс сказать ни слова, переступает порог дома, притягивая обескураженную женщину к себе.

Отчаянный взгляд серо-зеленых глаз встречается с испуганными карими. Кажется, еще мгновение – и Миллс возьмет себя в руки и оттолкнет Эмму, указав на выход.

Но сопротивления нет. Как и пути назад для Эммы. 

Губы Миллс мягкие и теплые. Секунда – и Эмма получает ответ. Миллс кладет ладони на плечи Свон и сжимает их – то ли пытаясь удержать, то ли готовясь оттолкнуть, но в итоге просто оставляет все, как есть.

В этот момент Эмма отчетливо осознает, что человек сам кузнец своего счастья. И никакие колодцы не помогут, если просто плыть по течению, ожидая, когда придет твое время.


End file.
